El nacimiento de una bruja
by DarkNest
Summary: Lo único que necesitamos fue su dolor y su sufrimiento.


**Dolor. Dolor y horarios de universidad. D: vaya semana. Es mi deber decirles que este oneshot fue más que inspirado en el video de la canción "bruja" de Luka Megurine (sip, vocaloid), por si ven este fic bastante familiar :D**

**Antes de comenzar con la lectura, dejo aquí el significado en español de las frases en latín que verán más abajo.**

_P__enitenziagite_: Arrepiéntete

_Pythonissam: _Bruja

_Peccati: _Pecadora

****Disclamer: Naruto y cia no me pertenece, son creación absoluta de masashi kishimoto, tan solo los tengo alquilados por unos cuantos párrafos.****

* * *

><p><strong>Genuit Pythonissam<strong>

**_"El nacimiento de una bruja"_  
><strong>

- ¡Penitenziagite, penitenziagite! – La multitud rugía, alcanzando mis oídos sordos por el crepitar de las llamas - ¡pythonissam!, ¡Peccati!

Miré al cielo. Ojos negros que no soportaba ver se clavaban en mi carne ampollada, tristes y acusadores a la vez. Las llamas que lamian famélicamente mi piel no hacían más que arrancar gritos de mi sedienta garganta, mientras la cuerda que me amarraba a la cruz se incrustaba casi hasta en mis huesos. Si pudiese, sonreiría, pero el dolor –Profundo- es demasiado fuerte; mi mente se burla de mi, dejándome ver destellos de aquel pasado feliz que me trajo directamente a los brazos del fuego que me abraza tan fuerte.

_No queremos que pienses que tratamos de darte lástima, pero nos gustaría mostrarte lo que vimos, lo que nos hizo lo que somos hoy. Ven ahora, te mostraré una historia triste. Ven ahora, no olvides traer tu pañuelo._

Yo era una joven doncella, hija de un granjero muerto, el cual me había asegurado un buen futuro. Si es lo que piensas, no, nunca trabajé en la granja, pero me gustaba trabajar con las hierbas para ayudar a la gente a curar sus dolores.  
>Me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día. Salía de la casa del viejo párroco del pueblo cuando el viento se llevó mi bufanda –era un día frio; inmediatamente corrí tras ella, pues era mi bufanda favorita. No vi a la persona que caminaba frente a mí hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que no fue inesperado que chocáramos y que ambos cayéramos al suelo; creo que reí cuando vi como mi bufanda flotaba plácidamente hasta caer en el regazo del apuesto joven que yacía en el suelo frente a mí, pero dejé de hacerlo al fijarme mejor en quién era… ¡Había tirado al príncipe al suelo!<br>Me apresuré en ponerme de pie y pedirle disculpas tantas veces como pudiera, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, él me detuvo. "Asegúrate de que no vuelva a volar" me dijo, mientras ponía mi bufanda de vuelta alrededor de mi cuello "tal vez a la próxima no tengas tanta suerte". Me sonroje inmediatamente y volví a disculparme, pero el príncipe tan solo agarró mi brazo y me llevó hasta un matorral, en donde nos ocultamos. Traté de soltarme de él, pero tan solo sonrió y dijo "quédate un poco más". Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, e inmediatamente olvide que, en ese momento, tenía cosas importantes que hacer; tan solo fui capaz de perderme en lo profundo de esos ojos negros, mientras sentía el calor de su mano en mi brazo, el cual había olvidado soltar. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra me saco de mi ensoñación, y entonces me di cuenta que seguramente estaban buscando al príncipe. "Alteza, debe regresar a palacio" fue lo único que pude decir. "¿cuál es tu nombre?" fue lo único que dijo, acompañado de esa pequeña sonrisa que llenaba mi estómago de pequeñas mariposas.

El calor de la hoguera me arrancó ese pequeño alivio que encontré en mi cabeza, mientras la rabia y el sufrimiento llenaban lo que unos segundos antes había estado lleno de calidez y felicidad. De nuevo esos ojos negros se encontraron con los míos, pero no sentí lo que una vez había sentido; un grito de odio rasgo mi boca mientras veía a la víbora que me había vendido y al hombre que me había traicionado lado a lado. Mis ojos buscaron de nuevo el alivio del gran cielo azul, mientras aquellos gritos -¡Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite!- se hacían cada vez más fuerte, y las caras en la multitud se deformaban, llenando mi corazón de temor y de odio. Entonces, sobre todas las voces, escuche una de esas voces que más dolía "¡Ese amor fue invitado con magia, -¡Penitenziagite, Penitenziagite!- libéralo de las llamas de tu hechizo!". Creía conocer bien esa voz, había pertenecido a una de las personas que más había querido, pero ese chillido lleno de triunfo y burla me demostró que, en realidad, nunca la había conocido completamente.

_Ya te lo dijimos, no queremos tu lástima, pero esta historia no ha terminado todavía. Ven ahora, veremos el cielo que parece quemarse. Ven ahora, y no olvides la llama de la justicia._

Me enamoré del príncipe, y él se enamoró de mí. Él salía a hurtadillas de palacio para encontrarse conmigo, y aquello me hacía demasiado feliz. Pero yo era demasiado ingenua, y creí que lo mejor era compartir mi felicidad, así que fui donde ella, la víbora en la que, un día, había confiado. Se lo conté todo; le dije lo que yo sentía por él y lo que él sentía por mí. Al terminar mi relato, ella me mostro esa sonrisa que siempre ocultaba cosas, y me dijo "no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí". Y lo hice. Yo no sabía que durante años ella había deseado casarse con el príncipe, no sabía que ella no era la persona que siempre me había dejado ver. Creí que era un malentendido cuando la guardia de palacio me arrastro desde mi casa a la iglesia; creí que era un malentendido cuando todos en el cuarto comenzaron a gritar "¡pythonissam!"; creí que era un malentendido cuando encadenaron mis manos y mis pies. Lloré, tratando de mostrarles que yo no era lo que ellos decían, y cuando mi príncipe entró, me sentí tan feliz… "¡Por favor, díselos!, ¡Diles que no soy una bruja!", me miró a los ojos, y entonces fue que mi corazón se hizo pedazos; él creía lo que el pueblo sediento de sangre gritaba. En ese momento fue que ella salió de atrás de él y clamó "¡ella hechizó al príncipe y lo hizo amarla!, ¡yo soy testigo de la maldad de su corazón, de lo negro de su brujería!". Con las manos y los pies unidos por las gruesas cadenas, me arrastre de rodillas hasta mi príncipe, creyendo que el amor que habíamos compartido haría que viera la verdad; mi grito hizo eco en la enorme iglesia cuando el traidor agarro mi pelo y lo cortó con su espada, dejándolo tan corto como el de un niño. "Creí amarte, bruja, pero me hicieron ver la verdad" y se giró hacia la mujer que una vez había sido mi amiga, hacia la mujer en la que una vez había confiado.

Abrazada a la cruz, mirando al cielo, sentí como mi corazón se marchitaba. Mire hacia la multitud, miles de caras que se convertían en diabólicas muecas, menos una; ojos negros que me miraban llenos de tristeza, lágrimas que cruzaban su blanco rostro, manos que se apretaban hasta formar puños. Mirándolo supe que, a pesar de todo, aún lo amaba, y como un reflejo de las suyas, lágrimas que no deberían haber estado ahí resbalaron por mis mejillas, lavando el hollín y la sangre que, a causa del fuego, allí se habían acumulado. El dolor comenzó a ascender, como una espiral de locura que se lleva todo lo que está a su paso, y la rabia, el sufrimiento, el odio y la tristeza se hicieron uno, amenazando con estallar mi pecho si no los dejaba escapar. Y me rendí. Aquellas emociones escaparon de mi cuerpo con la forma de un grito, y pude sentir una vez más aquel viento fresco, que un día, tanto tiempo atrás, había dado comienzo a mi tragedia. Deje de sentir cuando la oscuridad se adentró en mí, y me dio la fuerza para separarme de aquel tronco humeante. Con mis propios ojos lo único que podía ver era aquel rostro amado, pero durante unos cuantos segundos, pude ver con los ojos de los demás en lo que me había convertido, el cuerpo desnudo y la blanca piel llena de ampollas, el corto pelo rosa que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido casi intacto a las llamas, las lágrimas de sangre que cruzaban unas pálidas mejillas,… las enormes alas negras que, con cada batir, alejaba más y más del suelo aquel inerte y débil cuerpo, llevándolo lejos de las cenizas de lo que una vez había sido su vida.

_Con el rojo ardiente casi como las llamas del atardecer detrás de nosotras, huimos a toda prisa de la estúpida gente que había condenado a aquella inocente joven a una muerte que no merecía, y con la imagen desesperada de su príncipe, desapareció en la lluvia de plumas negras que nosotras dejamos atrás. Nunca olvidaremos las lágrimas de sangre que nos hicieron llorar, y ella nunca olvidará el rostro de su príncipe mientras aquella amable brisa le regalaba esa pluma que guardará la memoria de aquella joven que había muerto amándolo._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer :D <strong>_  
><em>


End file.
